A Love Triangle, Hidden Feelings
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: They both want to be with her, but only she knows the truth first. Uh... lame attempt at summaries, I know. Read if you feel like it. (MLGLGM, if you can understand what I mean)


**Sal: Uh, before anything, I must tell you that this is very lame, like my present and future stories, but oh well. IT'S NICE TO GET RID OF SOME IDEAS FROM YOUR BURSTING BRAIN OF USELESS AND OKAY IDEAS ONCE IN A WHILE. Okay, I don't know why, but I felt like writing this. So there it is. Oh yeah, it's because of a random picture I drew in my student handbook about the three people. So, there's supposed to be something extra, but it'll slightly reveal the not-supposed-to-be-known-yet part of the story, so it comes later. :D So... since I'm pretty suckish, do expect to see suckishness. I think I shall just rate it K-plus (sometimes the symbol doesn't come out) for the first time. If it needs to be changed, please tell me. Thank you.**

* * *

_"Okay! I'm not going to wait anymore! This WILL be THE day!" _Mikuo thought, clenching his fist in determination. _"Okay, deep breaths. Deeeeeep… breeeeaathsss… Oooone… Twoooo…"_

He's tried doing it many times, each time failing miserably. Mikuo sometimes hated himself for wasting some of those precious tries due to nervousness, but the other tries where when he was interrupted by other things.

BUT! Not anymore! He isn't going to let his nervousness take him down any longer! He is going to do it quickly, but in a cool way. If he was too slow and let himself think, his nervousness would get the better of him and he would just run of or try to change the subject (in an awkward manner).

But now… he would DO IT! He pushed himself through the crowd of students, trying to find a way to her locker, where she would be most likely standing. After nearly drowning in the sea of people while scanning his surroundings, he saw it! He saw blond silky hair at the lockers area! He followed the flowing hair to find its lovely owner. Yes! There she was!

The beautiful Kagamine Lenka.

Most of the swarm of students had left; it was the end of school and they wanted to go home quickly. Great, now it was easier for Mikuo to breathe peacefully without so much noise in the background.

Lenka was gracefully putting her things into her locker and closed it, and when she closed it, she suddenly saw Mikuo's face.

"Hello, Mikuo-san!"

Her bright, elegant smile, her sparkling oceanic orbs, her kind face, her gentle voice, her long, soft hair, her compassionate personality, the list goes on and on… Mikuo knew what made him fall in love.

"Uh… um… Lenka… I have… s-something I really… need to tell…" _Dammit! What is wrong with me? I told myself to not think! Now what?_

_… Whatever!_

"Lenka, I really like you! Please go out with me!" Mikuo bowed, squeezing his eyes shut, and said/pleaded/yelled.

He could've sworn he heard a slightly lower sounding echo, but thought nothing of it. When Lenka didn't reply he looked up.

"Ah, i-it's okay if y-you don't want…" Mikuo said, about to feel tears coming but stopped when he looked at the person standing in front of him.

The other person in their best friends of four group*:

Gumo.

Mikuo blinked at Gumo, registering the information in his brain. The green-haired boy looked just as surprised as him. Then suddenly, they pointed their right index fingers in shock at each other simultaneously.

"EEEEHH!" Gumo and Mikuo yelled in unison. "YOU?!"

Lenka giggled nervously, trying to stop them from yelling at each other in unison.

"Hey, uh… guys…"

_"Great,"_ Mikuo thought bitterly. _"Now one of my best friends is my rival in love."_

Well, it wasn't so surprising to Mikuo, since that then he thought about it… Lenka was one great person. _Darn, I should have thought about that. You should have confessed earlier, baka!_

He glanced one more determined/taunting/angry look at Gumo, who did the same to him.

_"Mm! It's a deal then! We'll see who gets her first!"_

* * *

**Sal: Pretty lame, right? I know. Okay, so... eh. I can't believe I'm writing ANOTHER fanfiction about romance, except this one has a secret... Ah, well. Like I said, I am:  
1) inexperienced at the genre, so don't expect me to do good at it.  
2) used to dislike and be tired of the genre, so yup.  
3) a random idiot, expect lots of stupidity and randomness in this.  
and the list goes on.**

*** By the way, their best friends group consists of Lenka, Mikuo, Gumo and the un-mentioned Rinto! :D**

**Good night! I shall creep you guys out by saying I need to pee. :D**

**29 July 2013**


End file.
